A Night of Different Music : Ziall
by Sinister Whispers
Summary: Niall knows he has to tell Zayn sometime, but he didn't expect this reaction.. A Zayn x Niall Ziall One Direction One x Shot


**I do not own One Direction, or anything of theirs.**

**They're the property of.. Their management.. And parents..  
**

**Hope you enjoy some Ziall!  
**

* * *

Niall bite his cheek, not knowing where to take this. How would he start? _'Hey man, I think I love you?' _Oh yes, because that would go over well, eh?

No.

Worse case scenario, he'd lose his best mate, break apart the band, and live forever alone. But he knew he had to do this. Living in the shadows is worse than coming out and being rejected. At least people would know the real side of him.

At the interview, He had been plotting ways to bring it up to his fellow band mate. Telling him that they needed to talk- that was easy. Actually saying what was on his mind wasn't. "Hello boys! So nice to finally meet he five who have had my daughter in such a fluster!" The brunette smiled, shaking hands with Harry, Louis, Liam, then the tan-skinned beauty that Niall had fallen for so fast- Zayn. Her hands stayed in him for longer than needed, and Niall's eyes formed a territorial slit, striking daggers into the female. Of course, she didn't notice- her eyes being glued to the male next to him.

When she came in for a handshake, it was firm and brief, as if they had just signed a deal. She sighed lightly, before going back to her seat. "I hear you have a new album coming out soon, yeah?" Her chipper voice shining brightly.

Niall, always being the positive one, had put on a fake smile. "Yes, yes. We're super excited about it because some of the songs are actually written by us." A smirk from Louis as the blonde continued. "And even Zayn is doing a bit of rapping. Isn't that right, mate?" He turned towards his friend, seeing him blush slightly was adorable. He regained a bit of composure before answering.

"Yup. The label said that we should put a bit more of a twist on the album this time around.. I'm honestly really excited for it to come out." A charming smile had set upon his lips, and Niall couldn't help but smile along with him.

About half way through the interview, the female had brought up the real dirty questions. The rumors flying about Larry Stylinson. Harry and Louis actually looked perfect together, odd enough. And they got along great. In the beginning, it was just a bromance. But it formed into something so much more, not even they could comprehend. But their management knew that saying anything about their "relationship" would be hazardous to our band, so we all have to keep it under wraps. Poor Elenor is just a pawn in the game of hide and seek, but what are you gonna do?

They played it off as nothing, and the brunette nodded, turning to Liam. "And what about you and Danielle?" Liam proceeded to smile and blush, and speak small words about Danny. He'd always been so shy about her- no one really knew why.

The next to he asked was the tan-skinned lad. "Do you have a certain someone in your life, right now?" Her head turned to the side as she awaited an answer. He shrugged, leaning back and setting his hand on his knee. "I have feelings for someone, but I have yet to tell that person." He spoke with such an adorable accent. Like the other boys, but more harsh and.. _Sexy?_

He shook away that thought as she turned to Niall. "I'm still trying to figure it out." He nodded looking at the brunette. She had a smug smile on her face, as if she knew something, but he just didn't know what.

He shrugged off the thought and looked over at the rest of the band. They were all clinging to each other, as always, but Zayn looked a bit anxious. _'Probably just needs another smoke..'_he thought, then joined in on the fun. Draped over Zayn, his loud laugh was very intoxicating. He had everyone laughing by the few seconds- even the camera man.

Something happened though, after the laughing fit died down. Zayn had strategically placed his hand on Niall's. Their knees were touching too. It was an innocent gesture, but it felt like so much for to the blonde. Tingles were shooting up through his finger tips, and he couldn't help but have a huge smile on his face.

The interview had ended and the boys were going out for celebratory Nandos. His favorite place. The best foot in the world, hands down. They had taken a seat in a private booth towards the back, their management and body guards at a table across the room.

Harry and Louis sat on one side, while Liam, Zayn, and Niall sat across. You could tell that there was some Larry anticipation from the two, and the others wanted to go home as well.. Just not for the same reasons.

Niall ordered two chicken wraps and a large Pepsi, this being miniscule from what he normally ate. And the lunch was uneventful, mostly everyone was shoving food into their mouths so they could get out of there faster- though Niall didn't. He took his sweet time.

Louis and Harry were the first ones done, leaving into the vehicle with their management following closely behind. As Zayn finished as well, he laughed and waited patiently for his other lads to finish. "Hey, I don't wanna see those two mates loving, out there.." Was his excuse. This made the three laugh hard.

An hour later and they were all at home. It was starting to get dark, and they all decided to watch a movie. The Disney Classic Finding Nemo, was in the DVD player as the band took their respectable seats. Louis and Harry cuddled in a recliner, Liam had been sharing the love seat with Niall. Zayn was off on the back porch, lighting up a cigarette.

"Hey, Liam? I'm gonna go ask if Zayn wants to watch the movie with us, okay?" Niall lifted himself off of the couch.

Liam's arm reaching out to him as if he lost his love. "No, my wonderful leprechaun!" That comment made Niall chuckle, but he continued out of the room anyway. The biggest reason was that he needed to talk to Zayn, but that isn't the only thing.. He was scared of the beginning of Finding Nemo.

–––

Niall was walking through the hall, heading towards the back door. But a small guitar strum had Niall's ears begging for more. He absolutely love acoustic guitars- everything about them. The only other person who could play was Zayn- which made him that much more alluring.

His footsteps were quiet as he tried not to startle Zayn. He had always been particularly shy with his talents, and the music coming from his room was too sweet to have it stop. The door was already partly open, to his relief, and he sat outside the white door, peeking in through the crack. Zayn's eyes were closed as he inhaled on his cigarette, then gently set down the fag as he puffed out circles of the smoke.

It was quite fascinating to watch Zayn suck the smoke from the small thing, then magically make these weird shapes as the smoke evaporates into the air. It's very enticing. Niall had always wanted to try one, but he was afraid of getting addicted to them..

Zayn's eyes reopened as he continued to scan across a paper he held in his hands. _Is he.. Writing a song?_ Niall though, and had a huge smile on his face. His answer soon came when Zayn began to hum a partial tune, then violently erase the paper. It was so unlike him to do this- or he's just good at hiding it.

Niall's game of hiding had ended as quick as it began, when he set his hand on the door to get a better view, just for it to cave out from under his hand and make him crash into the room. Zayn let out a small yell out of surprise. The blonde, on the other hand, had let out a yelp. His head had smacked right into the metal bed frame, making a loud echo noise.

Zayn immediately dropped his guitar from his hands, and leaped over the edge of his bed in a rush to see if Niall was okay. Luckily, the boy wasn't badly injured, though he was still hurting.

Tears began to swell in his eyes, his nose turning pink, and his lip began quivering. Normally, he would have just laughed it off and everything would be okay, but the fact that he had just been caught watching Zayn do his thing, made it that much worse.

"Niall, are you okay?" Concern was deep in his voice, as well as his expression. His brow furrowed and he knelt next to Niall, helping him sit up against the bed.

The blonde nodded, and rubbed his bruised head. "Ow.." He muttered, trying to play it off as a simple knock. But his emotions had betrayed him, and slight tears began to stream down his face.

Zayn smiled at his hard-headed friend, and raised his thumb to wipe away the tears. Niall had jerked his head away, though, making Zayn sigh. "Come on, Ni.." He whispered as Niall took his sleeve and roughly swiped it against his cheek.

Niall didn't move as the two boys sat in silence. But soon, Zayn grew tired of the absence of noise. "Nialler, are you okay?" He repeated his question from earlier, showing deep concern once again. His hand had found his way to the blonde's cheek, turning his face to meet the others'. He knew something was going on with his young friend, but couldn't put a finger on it.

As soon as Zayn had put his palm on his face, a flush of blood rushed to his cheeks, and his gaze dropped to the floor once again. His sitting position changed to an Indian-style, and Zayn had still been kneeling over him. "Nialler, I-"

"Zayn, I'm really fine. Promise." He looked up to the tan boy, giving him a small smile. After receiving one back, he chuckled. "Now, can you please tell me what you were playing?" He asked as Zayn had lifted himself off the ground, and walked over to his disintegrating cigarette.

Wrapping his lips around the orange filter, and inhaling deeply, Niall couldn't help but look at the light pink pillows he called his lips and wish he could see what they felt like..

He was snapped from his thoughts when Zayn had kept the fag in his mouth, while speaking. "It's just something I've been working on for a while, no big deal." He shrugged as if it was nothing, and Niall nodded. Zayn then said something that caught the blonde off guard. "Wanna hear some of it?"

Niall felt the corners of his lips turn up and he nodded fast, moving to the edge of Zayn's bed.

Zayn took in a deep huff of his cigarette, before puffing out the smoke.

_If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate_

_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Be my baby_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_I'll look after you_

_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go_  
_Will you, won't you be the one I always know?_  
_When I'm losing my control, the city spins around_  
_You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_

As the song came to a close, he picked up the cigarette once again and looked over at Niall. His eyes were brimmed with tears once again. This time, they weren't tears of pain, but happy ones. It's as if Zayn knew exactly what he was going through.

Zayn puffed out a loop of smoke, before speaking. "I know it's bad, but.. Don't cry, Ni.." He muttered, setting the guitar on the stand.

The blonde laughed, ignoring the tears. "No, Zayn. It's not that, man.." He smiled, looking up at him. "It's a beautiful song, really, it is."

Reassuring as ever, Zayn nodded to him. "Well, thanks."

Silence had overtaken them once again, and Niall was the one to break it this time. He moved slowly to an empty part of the bed, barely squeezing in to lay down. Then he just stared up at Zayn, who had put in another cigarette to his mouth. "Zayn, why do you smoke?" He asked, truly curiosity had taken over.

"Uh.. It's comforting." The question caught Zayn off guard, and he muttered out the first thing that came to his mind.

Niall nodded, sitting up once again. He was now shoulder-to-shoulder with Zayn, and he looked at the cigarette. "Isn't there other ways to comfort yourself?" Zayn looked over at Niall and furrowed his brow, making Niall speak again. "What?"

"Why do you keep asking questions?" Taking another puff, he flipped his head to blow it towards the window, then looked back to the blonde.

Niall shrugged, watching Zayn puff. "It's so.. Foreign, I guess." He muttered. Zayn nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. Before he even dared smoking, he knew quite a few who did. It interested him, wanting to grow up faster already- he figured smoking would be a quick way to show people he was growing up.

Zayn huffed in another twirl of smoke, then blew it out and set down the fag. The two of them looked at each other for a few moments, silently deliberating what to do. Their eyes flicked between the other boys eyes and mouth before Zayn made the first move and pressed his head forward. Their lips pressed together and Niall took in a deep breathe through his nose, being shocked of Zayn's forceful nature.

Zayn pushed the younger boy backwards and hovered over him, one hand on his hip the other above his head. Niall's hands were cradling the older boy's cheek and behind his neck, pulling them closer together. When Niall's tongue skimmed across Zayn's mouth, and finally let their tongues meet, Niall let out a low moan at the taste of smoke on the other boy.

The sudden pressure of them pressed tightly together was enough to make them both groan. Niall couldn't help from bucking up, and a blush spread across his face as he moaned out loud. He didn't need to worry though as Zayn ground down in to the younger boy, both of them groaning and panting.

Zayn broke away moments later, a wicked grin on his face as he spotted Niall's blush. He sat himself up straighter, still atop of Niall, and took the younger boys hands in his own. Their eyes connected and they couldn't help smile at each other. "You know," Zayn murmured, "We probably shouldn't be very loud, since the others are in the next room.." Hips lips grazed Niall's finger tips as he looked down at the younger boy.

Niall's face immediately drained of all the color. "Do you think they heard us? Oh, they must think we're doing something bad.. Oh gosh, I told Liam that I would be right back. What-" He was silenced with Zayn's lips moving across his; all of his worries from the previous moment had fled.

This time it was more forceful and rushed. Zayn had wasted no time with hovering over the younger boy, running his hand through the blonde's hair. Niall did the same, pulling them closer.

Zayn's tongue traced along his bottom lip and he parted, allowing his tongue to delve in. Quieter moans came from the boy, which made Zayn chuckle against his lips. Niall didn't notice at all, being in complete bliss. Grinding into one another, the pressure began to make the blonde buck his hips widely into Zayn's.

Zayn broke off their kiss and dived in for his neck. Niall couldn't help but let out a combination of a moan and a release of breath as the older boy on top of him continued to ravish his neck.

There was suddenly a knock on Zayn's door, and a small voice on the outside. "Zayn?" It was Liam. "Where's Niall? He's missing the movie."

Niall whined a bit as Zayn pulled himself off the younger boy. He mouthed 'I'm sorry,' before getting off the bed to open the door. Niall's cheeks were beet red, he was still panting from being all flustered the moment before, not to mention the arousal that was clearly showing in his trousers.

Zayn hid his well, and chuckled at the state he had left his poor friend in. But he had still opened the door, letting in the male. "I was just showing him something.." He said innocently, turning his back towards the door.

Liam took one look at Niall, and had a pretty good idea about what was going on. "Uh.. And what was this something?" His eyes glanced at Niall's trousers, and averted his eyes to Zayn. His hair had looked like he had just woken up. "You know what- forget it. We can watch it another time." He laughed, hurrying out of the room.

Niall and Zayn laughed too, but mostly out of awkwardness, and as Liam shut the door behind him, Niall had been up and off the bed and into Zayn's arms. "I had something to tell you, but I think you already know.." He muttered into the older boy's shoulder.

Zayn nodded. "I love you too, Nialler."

* * *

**I don't own that song that Zayn sang. It's Look After You by The Fray.  
**

**First time doing something sexy, hope you guys liked it.. And if not, tell me why! I need to improve...  
**

**Leave reviews and whatnot, and you can look out for more 1D stories.  
**


End file.
